


The Captain's New Clothes

by EntreNous



Series: Only Glimpses: Spirk Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Though Spock had always privately thought that Jim's customary gold shirt looked particularly pleasing on his person, he found himself unprepared for the exponential increase in Jim's attractiveness in this new item of clothing."  Or, Spock and Jim get new dress uniforms, and Spock has to pick his jaw up off the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of Trope Bingo, for the trope "Uniform Kink", and also a request at tumblr for Spock's POV for the same trope. If you're curious, Spock and Jim are absolutely wearing the gorgeous color-saturated dress uniforms from the original series of _Star Trek_ (because what were they thinking in the films, with those drab browns and greys?).

Spock passed Doctor McCoy in the corridor, acknowledging him with a single nod before striding on.

But at McCoy's low whistle, he stopped, looking back quizzically.

"First time I've seen anyone actually wearing the new dress uniforms," McCoy explained. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked Spock up and down, his squinting gaze lingering over the blue tunic. "Glad they got rid of the old greys and browns. At least now you can tell someone from Sciences at first glance." 

"I trust the presentation meets with your approval," Spock said dryly when McCoy continued to stare.

McCoy snorted. "You and Jim off to have dinner on the space station with that Commodore?"

"Affirmative."

"Good thing you're running a little early, so you can look your fill in advance," McCoy commented. He pivoted abruptly and stalked off. 

Spock frowned at the nonsensical statement as he watched McCoy retreat. But soon he turned and resumed his path to Jim's quarters. 

"Come," Jim said as his door slid open, his voice muffled.

"Are you ready to transport to the space station, Captain?" Spock asked. He was indeed early to meet Jim, in part to ensure that Jim would arrive on time. 

Jim emerged from behind the room's divider separating the sleeping area from the living area, tugging at his collar slightly. "As ready as I'll ever be." He glanced down at his arm and brushed off a barely detectable piece of lint before he looked up to meet Spock's gaze. "Oh no. Am I wearing it wrong or something?"

Spock opened his mouth and closed it. Jim had also attired himself in the latest version of his dress uniform -- a significant improvement over the previous garb for diplomatic and other important events, for its color not only marked him as Command but also delineated his status as Captain. Rather than the burnished gold the other Command division officers would wear, Jim's tunic was chartreuse green. Its rich sheen that caught the light and featured gold piping that emphasized the pleasing line of Jim's torso. 

Though Spock had always privately thought that Jim's customary gold shirt looked particularly pleasing on his person, he found himself unprepared for the exponential increase in Jim's attractiveness in this new item of clothing. The green color might have looked odd on many complexions, but the hue made Jim's skin glow. Additionally, this improved apparel brought the already startling blue of the captain’s eyes came into sharper focus, a state of events that Spock would previously have considered unlikely. 

"Spock, you're freaking me out a little here," Jim said worriedly. "Should I call Yeoman Carmichael and tell him the fit is weird? I hear Commander Chakma is supposed to be a total stickler for protocol." 

"There is no need for concern," Spock managed to say. "Your appearance is acceptable." 

Jim exhaled in relief. Then he rolled his eyes. "Acceptable, huh? I bet you're fun on a first date."

Spock found he could not look away from the way the new tunic emphasized the musculature of Jim's upper arms, and did not immediately respond. 

"Like, that's not such a hot compliment," Jim added impatiently. "Just a tip, when you're about to spend the evening with someone and they're all dressed up, tell them they look amazing." 

"I see," Spock said helplessly. "Then... I should note that you 'look amazing'."

Jim stared at him blankly for a moment. Then a wide grin spread over his face, his eyes sparkled with humor, and somehow he assumed an even more alluring air. 

"Well, let's get out of here, Spock. You don't want us to be late, do you?" Jim clapped Spock once on the shoulder and breezed past him to exit the room.

Spock would normally have objected that he had been the one to ensure the timeliness of their arrival, not the Captain. Instead, he walked after Jim slowly and silently, his mouth slightly drier than the norm as he focused with needless intensity on the stretch of rich green fabric across Jim's broad shoulders.


End file.
